


Friction

by SlashGod



Series: Friction [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Rape, fluffy end, non con, rough consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 11:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashGod/pseuds/SlashGod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning, this is a little angsty, but it's also got a bit of fluff to it. </p><p>Spain may seem OOC, but come on, he was so badass in his pirate days. There is another Spamano that I'm in the process of doing - please not that this was originally a roleplay, and I've just modified it into a story</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning, this is a little angsty, but it's also got a bit of fluff to it. 
> 
> Spain may seem OOC, but come on, he was so badass in his pirate days. There is another Spamano that I'm in the process of doing - please not that this was originally a roleplay, and I've just modified it into a story

Antonio was angry.  
More than angry, he could actually feel the steam coming from his ears. A certain source had told him something he had rather not heard. This certain source being one of his best friends meant that he didn't even doubt where the information had come from nor how reliable it was.  
Lovino had cheated on him.  
Yes, they were in a relationship or sorts, Lovino had accepted his marriage proposal on the terms that he had three square meals a day, Antonio was holding him to that.  
Not that they had kissed.  
But they shared the same bed, that was good enough wasn't it?!  
Sitting down in the dark of the living room, Antonio's finger was tapping on the arm of the chair, staring at the door which lead to the outside world.  
Lovino would be back soon.  
What annoyed Antonio the most was not the fact he had cheated, but whom he had cheated with. Of all the people in the world why would he go for the loud mouthed, idiot man who had ruined his country.  
Arthur of all people!?  
It made Antonio's eye twitch every time he thought of it. So Antonio was going to get payback, something inside of him had snapped, and now it was his turn to shout and scream at Lovino as the other cowered.  
A Spaniard is not to be messed with in the takings of love.


	2. Chapter 1

Finally, after a long trip, Lovino sighed heavily, irritability written all over the Italian's face. After going all the way back home to Italy, his stupid little brother had apologised, saying that he wasn't actually in the south like they'd agreed upon for their little lunch, but was actually north. So making the trip north, he had received the call that, oh, sorry dear brother, he was in Germany.

Germany?!

Trudging the rest of that distance and fighting whoever he could verbally- and cowering and fleeing from any German men and women in his way, because damn it, they were scary!- he finally made it into the stupid potato head's house, only to discover that his little brother was being invaded by Germany- and not in a war like manner.  
Disgusted and enraged, he had up and left. Thankfully, he hadn't seen, but he had heard oh so clearly.

Feliciano certainly wasn't quiet.

And now, the next day he had finally arrived back to Spain to his home that he shared with his Spanish lover Antonio. As much as he was delighted to return, he was a bit disgruntled- his hair was a mess, clothing was crumpled, he had bruises here and there from being roughed about by scary German women- one even tried to choke him, damn it! He had bruises on his neck for tomato's sake! And he was just plain tired

So coming home was a relief.

All but kicking open the door, Lovino stumbled in, shuffling out of his boots as he slammed the door, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oi! Antonio you damn Spanish tomato sucker! Where's dinner? I'm starving—"

The Italian's words were cut short when a certain tingle went up his spine, alerting him that something wasn't right. The living room was dark and he could barely make out anything, only vague shapes. Squinting, Lovino furrowed his brow, stopping in the entrance, standing on alert.

"Hey… If you're trying to scare me, I'll kick your ass into next week, bastard," he grumbled loudly, amber eyes searching desperately for where the man could possibly be.

Standing up from his seat, Antonio moved forwards, taking in the look of his little lover.

Hair a mess, clothes dirty, and that beautiful skin marked. How could Arthur have treated his little Lovino that way, his precious lover hurt and marked, Antonio was speechless. As his eyes roamed over Lovino, he stepped in the light, dark clouded eyes looking from Lovino's toe's all the way up to that curl.

"Lovino Vargas" He had groaned out, his eye twitching before he finally caved to his emotions.

Lovino all but near jumped out of his skin when Antonio revealed himself, his heart slamming against his ribs. "Ah, Antonio you stupid—" His words were cut off when the Italian suddenly realised that the Spaniard didn't look right, and the way his name was said… Alarm bells went off in his head, causing his eyebrows to furrow.

He was in trouble… But why?

Slamming forwards, Antonio's hands grabbing onto Lovino's hands, effectively stopping them at his sides, the Spainard had all but crushed his lips against the smaller males, his teeth nipping at Lovino's bottom lip harshly before he pulled back, a look of disgust on his face. Pulling Lovino's hands together and pushing them above his head, now only use one of his own hands to hold them, Antonio all but growled, his free hand gripping Lovino's face, his eyes turning impossibly darker.

"You're a fucking dirty cheater. I HATE. Cheaters. You're mine, and no one else get's to touch you. Do. You. Understand?"

Squeezing Lovino's cheeks between his fingers, Antonio pushed forwards, a scowl on his lips.

"DO. YOU. UNDERSTAND?!"

When his hands were captured, Lovino cried out in surprise and anger, finding himself walking backwards into a wall, panicking as amber eyes flicked up to the other man's his lips parted in shock and trembling lightly. What had gotten into him? The kiss was rough, and oddly, Lovino found that he enjoyed it, but he refused to kiss back, struggling to move his face away. When it was broken, he gasped for air, lips plump from the force of the kiss as he kept his head on the side, glaring at the other, struggling to free his hands above his head.

He was in danger, and every alarm in his body was going off.

Furrowing his brows, Lovino scowled right back.

Cheaters?

What?

What was this rubbish now!?

Trying to shake his head free of the grasp, Lovino scoffed loudly. "I don't know what you're talking about, bastard, now let me go!" Squirming about in his grip, the Italian grunted, trying to release his hands or move from the wall, but Antonio was quite powerful. In a strange way, it excited him, but he was too tired and cranky to bother acting upon this. "I don't get it, now let me go and make me some food- you have no idea how far I just travelled!" he snapped angrily.

Stupid Feliciano. He could have told him so that instead of travelling to south Italy, then north Italy and then Germany, he could have stayed home and slept or done something!

"Make you food? You ungrateful little brat, don't you understand what your situation is. You're mine. My Wife, I proposed to you and you accepted. You should be the one making me food, not the one always demanding. That's all you do, yell scream and demand, not once have you ever thought about me, about what I want" Hissing slightly, trying to calm himself down - which wasn't working, Antonio forcefully moved Lovino's face so that he was looking directly at him.

"Insults, you give me insults where I give you praise, where I give you love you spit it back into my face. You're in for a big surprise Lovino because this is the last time I'm going to tolerate it. You've pushed me into a corner and now you have to feel what it's like to be hit back"

Pushing his body to Lovino's, hearing the crash of whatever they had been next to fall to the floor, Antonio roughly captured Lovino's lips in his own, his hand slipping down the thin body before roughly grabbing the others behind.

The ex-pirate would let his true self shine, he had been denied for far too long, and Lovino was about to get the full heat of his anger and lust.

In his eyes at that very moment - Lovino was his woman, and his woman needed to be reminded just who she belonged to.


	3. Chapter 2

Lovino flinched, his scowl wavering slightly as fear began to fill his amber eyes, especially with being forced to look at the Spaniard's rage. He hadn't seen the man this angry for a long time and certainly never directed at him… 

It was frightening… 

All the words that were spilling from the other's mouth… 

What had triggered this??

Hearing the crash, Lovino tried to shift away from the body crushing his against a wall, his breathing picking up in a strange mixture of fear, and lust. He couldn't deny that it was a bit exciting, especially when Antonio groped him and made it explicitly clear what he had in mind to do to him, and the Italian couldn't help but shudder and kiss back just as hungrily as the Spanish man was.

Slowly, Lovino arched his back forward, wantonly pushing his hips up. It was about time that the overly doting Spaniard made a move on him. 

He'd been waiting for so long…

The push of hips against his own was all it took to convince Antonio that what he was doing was the right thing. If Lovino was enjoying this show of dominance, and the bulge in his pants said he did, then Antonio was going to make sure he bloody well wasn't about to forget it any time soon. 

Tongue quickly invading Lovino's mouth, Antonio slipped his hand into Lovino's trousers, giving the male's behind a hard squeeze, a soft groan coming from his lips. 

Finally, finally he would be able to feel Lovino like he had wanted to for so long. 

Parting Lovino's legs with his own, Antonio pushed against him, his grip on the males wrists tightening for a moment before he let them go, throwing them against the wall for good measure, his now free hand quickly undoing the buckle on his belt. The Spaniard would have kept control over Lovino with his hand, but he could feel that Lovino wasn't exactly against what was going on, and Antonio couldn't force himself to wait much longer.

Lovino gasped, squirming about a bit against the Spaniard, beginning to struggle a bit, pressing his hands against the man's chest and pushing. Defiant as always, even with the silent threats. Tearing their lips away, the Italian gasped for breath, struggling against Antonio's actions. "O-Oi, not in the hall! What're you doing? Bastard!" he cried out, trying to close his legs now, grabbing at the belt and trying to keep it shut.

"Hey, tomato head! What's gotten into you all of a sudden, ha?!"

Slamming Lovino back against the wall, Antonio wrapped his fingers around the males neck, as a warning more than anything else. "I'll do it wherever the hell I want to" It was all that Antonio said as he pushed his trousers down with his free hand before moving it to push at Lovino's, his fingers lightly scratching along the male's hips.

Biting at Lovino's bottom lip, Antonio glared at the younger male, his fingers going from his neck to those pretty pink lips. "Now unless you want it to hurt, I suggest you start sucking"

A cold sense of adrenalin and pleasure shot through Lovino's spine and he breathily sighed, writhing in delight against the wall, trying to arch back against Antonio. Whatever had gotten into his lover, he definitely liked it. 

This dominance… 

This control… 

Nngh, yes! 

Amber eyes watched the Spaniard's pants get pushed down, licking his lips hungrily when he saw the bulge that they had been hiding. 

Oh how that was driving him crazy.

Parting his lips, Lovino gladly accepted the other's fingers, sucking on them greedily, running his tongue skilfully around the digits, lathering them in saliva and making sure they were coated properly. When one ate pasta their whole life, they learnt how to use their tongue and mouth very well. Moaning softly around the fingers, his hands twitched at his sides, desperate to hold onto something. 

Cautiously they rose, gingerly holding Antonio's wrist in place so he could continue to treat his fingers in an seductive manner, like the best damn candy he'd been offered, merely implying with his mouth and tongue just what else he could be doing…

As his wrist was taken into Lovino's hand, Antonio couldn't help but focus his attention on those gorgeous lips, flustered, swollen, as red as a ripe tomato. That tongue flickered and sucked, weaved around his digits, promising so much more than just a bit of fluid, pleasure beyond what Antonio had yet felt. 

Soon enough he would get to experience the wonder of those lips somewhere else, but for now he had a point to make. 

Pulling his fingers from those lips, Antonio let his lips briefly touch the teasing ones, hand slipping down between parted thighs, quickly finding just what it was that he was looking for.

Panting, Lovino licked his lips, looking hazily at the Spaniard before him before his amber eyes widened and he cried out in pain, hands desperately reaching forward and grasping onto Antonio. "A-Ah! S-Stop! Antonio, stop it! It hurts… It hurts, d-damn it!"

Despite what Francis had told him, Lovino was a lot tighter than he had anticipated, and for a moment Antonio regretted that he had started with two fingers. That was of course until he remembered just who it was that Lovino had recently had an affair with. 

Antonio would kill the Brit the next time he saw him. 

Growling softly, Antonio pushed at Lovino, lifting the male up from the floor with his hips, forcing the male to wrap his legs around Antonio's waist. "You better be ready Lovino, I'm not going to hold back"

Lovino cried out, tears brimming at his eyes before he found himself pressed to the wall, wrapping his legs around the other man's waist to avoid crashing to the ground.

Who knew what would be done to him then?

But what had gotten into the man? 

He felt the need to voice his question in as angry a tone as he could muster. "Wh-What's wrong with you?" he panted hotly against the Spanish man's neck, slowly beginning to rock his hips back down on the other's fingers. It was delectable, the way that the man was so rough with him, he loved it, and he craved more- he craved dirty words directed at him, he craved much more than two fingers inside of him. 

Moaning loudly, the Italian tried desperately to press back lewdly onto the fingers inside of him, throwing his head back and panting and moaning, letting it rest against the wall, his slim neck exposed, covered in the bruises from the German's grabbing him.

As Lovino had tilted his head back, Antonio felt a brief moment of all of his senses leaving him. 

What was wrong with him? 

Those bruises were what was wrong with him. 

How dare Lovino cheat on him, how dare the man he was with use his body like some kind of disposable tissue, the bruises looked sore and worse, they looked fresh, which only fuelled Antonio's anger.

"What's wrong with me?" Antonio growled out, his free hand moving around Lovino's neck, fingers touching the bruises with a softness he hadn't used on Lovino's skin for days. "This is what's wrong with me, you let this happen and I'm going to take revenge" Which is exactly what he was doing. First on the body that betrayed his love, and then with the person who had participated in that betrayal. 

Lovino panted, opening teary eyes to look up at the Spanish man, moaning wantonly when he felt the hand touching his neck, a highly sensitive spot beside his hair curl. Suddenly, the Italian got a powerful urge to have the man grab his sensitive curl and twist it, tug it and make him moan and scream in pleasure. 

But he still didn't understand… 

The German's hurting him made Antonio snap? Revenge? What? "I-I couldn't help it, it's not my fault that—Mmmf!" 

Pulling his fingers from Lovino's behind, Antonio adjusted his grip on the smaller male, both hands moving to Lovino's thighs, holding him ready for what was about to happen. To silence what no doubt would be a cry of pain, Antonio pressed his lips to the Italians in a rough kiss, guiding himself into the tight body at the same time, unable to resist the urge to slam his hips forwards.

Lovino's protests and explanation were cut short by his lips being covered in a kiss, his eyes closing as he wrapped his arms tightly around Antonio's neck, kissing back, moaning at the loss of the fingers inside of him. 

Was Antonio just planning to tease and torment him? 

No, he had other plans, for sure. 

W-Wait, he'd only used two fingers, and that had hurt terribly straight off, and if what he could feel pressing against his entrance was as big as he thought it was…

Amber eyes flew wide and a scream of agony tore its way from the Italian's throat, tears overflowing and running down his cheeks, feeling himself tear and stretched beyond his limits way too fast. 

Damn it, he was a virgin, why was Antonio so rough? 

Why was he not as careful as usual. 

Was he just horny and unable to control himself? 

No, he was angry… About what the German's had done?

S-Surely not, this was an unusual reaction to him getting bullied a bit by the scary bigger people…

Sobbing now, Lovino struggled with what to do with himself, feeling a burning pleasure behind the intense pain, knowing that Antonio must have struck something inside him directly to feel at least some pleasure, but the pain was immense, he felt dizzy from it. "A-Ahh, A-Anto-nio…." He sobbed, tangling his fingers in dark brown hair, yanking it so he could breathe properly and to get Antonio to stop for a second. 

"S-Stop," he begged, closing his eyes as his head fell back, his body arching in a way that begged for more, yet begged to get away and stop, feeling a hot liquid trickle down between his thighs.

Antonio could feel the trickle as well, a slightly wet patch on his jeans, but at that point in time he was too far gone to know what it was, his mind had already picked that it was Arthur's semen, he didn't bother to look down and see the blood. As far as he was concerned Lovino had been cheating on him for a long time, and could take his harsh movements against him with ease.

"Can't stop" Antonio groaned out softly, pressing his face into the side of Lovino's neck, kissing the licking the skin as he rocked into Lovino's body, his hands wandering wherever he could reach. Yes he was starting to calm down a bit now, now that he had Lovino to himself, holding him and using him, he felt a bit calmer, like he could make Lovino completely his just by finishing this moment. 

Which was close to an end anyway, the love and passion inside the Spaniard was nearing its peak, and the anger had already faded away.

"Love you Lovino, Love you so much" Antonio panted out, his fingers now finding and wrapping around Lovino's heat between his legs, making sure that his younger lover was going to get off as well.

Gasping in air, Lovino's eyebrows furrowed as the pain morphed quickly into pleasure, finding that the rough treatment aroused him rather quickly despite the pain. Hell, he found that he loved this side of Antonio. Demanding, rough, wouldn't take no for an answer and knew what he wanted. And it was Lovino.

The Italian moaned wantonly, slowly beginning to buck his hips and grind back down as his blood served as a lubricant between them, making it that much easier for the Spaniard to hit that special bundle of nerves, making him cry out in pleasure each time. 

The tears of pain had dried up more or less, but still ran across his flushed cheeks from the heightened pleasure, mouth open to allow moans and cries of pleasure and air to pass kiss bruised and swollen lips. 

He was in ecstasy.

"A-Ahh~ Anto-Antonio, Antonio… Nnnn! Love you t-too… Ah!! Love you so much…" he moaned out, arching into the hand around his length, one hand gripping tightly onto the Spanish man, his nails digging into olive coloured skin as his other hand shakily went up to his hair curl, moaning loudly and wantonly as he began to tug and stroke it with the thrusts and with his length being pumped. 

It was almost like a form of self pleasure, touching his own hair curl, it was so sensitive, and it was an erogenous zone. "Nnn, faster, ah! Antonio! I want you deep inside, per favore! I love you—Nnn! Fuck me harder- faster—Ah!!" he begged loudly, his Italian accent coming through thicker in the heights of pleasure.

Now that the initial pain was gone, and his blood was serving as lube and he couldn't feel himself tearing and stretching any more, there was nothing but ecstasy and pleasure for the young Italian.

Watching Lovino play with his curl had sent Antonio over the edge, that look of pure ecstasy on his lovers face was something that he would never forget, something that he wished he would never forget, it was so beautiful, so erotic he wanted it burnt to his mind for all eternity. 

Pressing his lips to those swollen ones before him in desperation, Antonio groaned out, his body bucking and shuddering into the Italians, short crisp Spanish words falling from his lips between kissing and breathing, hands everywhere, supporting, rubbing, just waiting to feel the tighten of Lovino's muscles around him as his younger lover came. 

Then it would be to the bedroom, neither of them wanting to sleep on the floor, but Antonio could already feel the muscles in his body straining, needing to relax after a long stressful day.

Feeling the coil in his belly tightening, Lovino moved desperately along with his lover, grinding down hard as tears of pleasure rolled down his cheeks. It was a pleasure overload to his hyper sensitive and virgin body- the pounding of the man's length buried deep within him striking a hyper sensitive and pleasurable bundle of nerves over and over, the jerking of his own heated member in time with the hard and fast thrusts and the tugs and strokes of his own hair curl as he rolled it about in his fingers… 

It was too much.

Babbling nonsense in Italian, Lovino leant forward crushing their lips together in a heated and passionate kiss as he tried desperately to make everything more pleasurable, harder and—

"Ahhh! Anto-toni-oo… Nnghh! I- AH! C-Cumming," he cried out, his nails digging into the Spaniard's shoulder, bringing them that little bit closer, "P-Per favore, m-make—A-Ahhh! Make m-me… c-cum. L-Love… y-ouu—Nnghh!"

Lovino was so adorable when he was begging to be fucked harder, but his climax was enough to make a fully grown pervert blush. That look of pure ecstasy was addictive, but as they both started to come down from their high, the Spaniard noticed something that made his blood run cold.

Red.

Not his favourite kind of red (the kind that made Lovino look like a Tomato) no, it was deeper.

Blood red.


	4. Chapter 3

A flash of panic passed over Antonio's face, looking at a blood smeared hand print next to Lovino's head, on a once perfectly white wall. It was at that moment the Spaniard realised something, his thighs were a lot wetter than they should have been. 

Clearly it had been Lovino's first time with a man, if it hadn't been there wouldn't have been nearly as much blood.

Holding himself back from gagging, Antonio gathered his small lover into his arms, holding him gently and whispering soft apologies to the Italian, he had never meant for this to happen... Carrying Lovino up the stairs and to their bedroom, the Spaniard let the child lay softly on the bed, only then noticing the extent of the bleeding. 

Blood that had dripped down Lovino's thigh had dried, smudges of the redness where Antonio had been against him. Then there was the blood stain on the front of his jeans where he hadn't pushed them down, too eager to abuse his younger lover. 

"I'm so sorry" Antonio muttered, pushing some hair from Lovino's face, careful to touch that special curl.

Grabbing a wet cloth from the bathroom, Antonio made a quick work of cleaning the blood, afraid that the young Italian would be repulsed by his touch. Travelling all day only to be ravished and raped when he arrived home. Antonio knew he would never be able to apologise enough for his actions. The Italian must have been exhausted, but Antonio couldn't bring himself to look at that face. 

Morning would arrive soon, perhaps a full breakfast would clam his lover down, that or the Italian would murder him. 

 

Poor Lovino had nearly instantly fallen asleep. 

At least, he'd come down from his orgasmic high- higher than any he'd ever felt before with his hand- and had felt too disorientated and exhausted to do anything, almost like a small shell. It had been a scary experience, to come home to his lover and see him so angry, yet at the same time it had aroused him like nothing else to see the Spaniard so dominating… He had barely been conscious throughout being taken to bed, so he missed the gentle touches, the whispered apologies or the brushes to his face or curl.

If anything, the touch to his curl caused a soft noise to pass his lips, similar to a choked whimper as he finally managed to pass out and sleep.

By the time it was morning, the Italian didn't stir, oversleeping his normally early rise and remained in bed, still and unmoving. Late morning passed and Lovino still slept. It wasn't until the afternoon that amber eyes fluttered open, staring up blankly at the ceiling, trying to piece together in his muddled mind how on earth he'd found himself on the bed. 

Much less so goddamn sore. He was in pain! And without the pleasure to dull it, with every shift and tiny movement, a rocket of pain would race right up his spine to explode, causing him to flinch and whimper.

Damn it! Where the hell was that stupid Antonio—

Antonio.

Remaining still, golden eyes stared up at the ceiling, now wide and slightly frightened. Was Antonio still mad about him going all the way to Germany to see Feliciano? Would he force himself onto him again? No, not yet, it was too soon! It hurt just lying down, he couldn't… He couldn't! 

With this in mind, Lovino forced himself to sit up, tears springing to his eyes in pain as he sharply bit down on his bottom lip, whimpering loudly as he turned, struggling to move to the edge of the large bed he and Antonio shared. Making it to the edge, he made a move to stand, only to find himself crumpling instantly to the floor with a loud crash. Flinching at the noise and the pain, tears overflowed his eyes, and the second he heard footsteps approaching him, he threw himself face down on the floor in a bow, trembling.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, please, I did not mean to travel so far for that stupid brother of mine, I promise not to go all the way to Germany's house again, the women are too scary for me, I'm sorry, just please, not now, no more! It hurts! I'll do anything you want, I'll suck you if you want, but not that right now! Please, we are married countries! Have mercy!"

Antonio had only gone to see if Lovino was alright, he had heard the crash from downstairs, and having left the younger male to sleep had decided that maybe he should check to make sure he wasn't more damaged than Antonio had left him. Arriving in the room and seeing Lovino so hurt, scared and broken tore the Spaniard apart. 

But it was the words more than the emotion that got to him.

"Travel after your brother? My little Lovi..." Kneeling down next to his lover, Antonio softly placed his hands on the thin shoulders, willing Lovino to look at him without actually moving his head upwards forcefully. "I didn't mean to... I love you Lovi, I didn't mean to hurt you... I..." Leaning his head forwards so their temples met, Antonio could feel his hands shaking, he felt sick. 

"Francis had lied to me. He... he said you cheated on me, and I got mad, I know I shouldn't have Lovi I trust you so much but he said that it was Arthur and I got so mad when you came home and you were covered in bruises, I though that they were love marks!" It wasn't like he was asking for forgiveness, he just wanted to make sure Lovino knew that he hadn't meant to hurt him. 

"Lovi... if you don't want to see me ever again I understand. I am so sorry, I never meant to hurt you, I love you, please, don't hate me, please..."

Amber eyes squeezed shut tighter, tears running down the Italian's face as he was touched, flinching at the hands on his shoulders, making him tremble more. He couldn't look up, he just couldn't. 

What if it would stir that delicious beast inside the ex-pirate? 

As much as he loved it, two nights in a row would be painful, and this time he doubted he'd feel pleasure at all. 

Especially after being taken for the first time…

Again he flinched at the touch to his temple, gasping out sobs as he bowed lower, begging with his mind for Antonio to not hurt him now… Though then he froze over completely. 

Cheated? 

Him? 

With Arthur of all people?! 

L-Love marks!? 

A flicker of anger boiled in his veins and he lifted his head, amber eyes dark and watery. "You have that little faith in me that you think I will cheat?" he breathed out, his tone soft yet swimming with so much emotion.

"You stupid idiot!" He lashed out, small fists curling and hitting Antonio repeatedly on the chest.

"Italian's are perfect lovers and unlike the French, we do not cheat! How dare you insult me! How dare you! Damn it, bastard, I love you!" he screamed, tears running down his cheeks as he weakly punched at the man's chest, trying desperately to shove him away. "Y-You did that to me because of such a thing! I thought you were mad that I went to Germany for stupid Feliciano! You stupid bastard! How could you? How could you!?"

Falling against the man, Lovino let his body get racked with sobs as he wrapped his arms weakly around the man, shaking with pain as he struggled to move closer. He loved this man so much… He loved him… How could he be accused of cheating!? It broke his heart; it really did, and made the previous night so much more painful for him.

"Bastard… Bastard! Someone's first time is meant to be loving and memorable!"

Once Antonio had realised that the hitting had stopped and Lovino was trying to cuddle him, it was his like his whole world crumbling again. The Italian loved him and Antonio had gone and ruined it by believing in such a stupid rumour, not even questioning his little lover. 

Wrapping his arms around Lovino, Antonio stayed quiet, listening the sobs and the cursing, trying his hardest not to just break down. 

There were many sides to Antonio that Lovino had yet to witness, the anger last night had been one of the ones that he had never wanted his young lover to see.

"I know Lovi, I'll make it up to you somehow, I had never wanted our first time to be like that, please Lovi, I just... I was desperate to show you that I could take control, I thought that maybe that was why you had left me... because I was too soft, I'm sorry... I love you so much"

Nuzzling closer to the Spaniard, Lovino whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut tightly, tears still running down his cheeks. 

Desperate to show control? 

Well, the Italian admitted he did love it, and would have begged like a whore for more was he not so sore, and was it not for the fact that he had been accused of cheating. 

That was a major turn off. 

Along with the fact that he woke up thinking he was going to get severely hurt again some more, considering his lack of clothes. 

Oh lord… 

Lack of clothes…

Sharply biting down on Antonio's collarbone and neck in a form of punishment, he pressed his exposed body close so that he couldn't be seen. "You asshole. Get me my clothes. And bring me food or else I swear to god…" Or else what? Oh, he'd leave that hanging. He hadn't thought of a threat, but Antonio could fill that in himself.

Already the man appeared to be thinking of millions of things that the Italian could do to him.

"I've never felt more insulted… or hated… Antonio…" His voice had gone dull and hollow as he hiccuped, sniffling as he let the tears flow strongly along his cheeks, falling onto the tan skin of the Spaniard, soaking his shirt as well. "Put me back in bed." He just needed to lie down.

Deciding that closing his mouth might help him out this time, Antonio picked Lovino up, trying to be as gentle as he could as he laid the other onto the bed, pressing a soft kiss to the males forehead, an apologetic look on his face as his thumb ran over the others cheek, moving away the tears that had gathered. 

With a quick nod of his head, Antonio pulled away from the Italian.


	5. Chapter 4

Leaving Lovino in the bedroom, Antonio made a quick dinner, mainly tomato's, his lovers favourite dishes, everything perfect, almost like if he made it up to the male now then they could start over, like Antonio had never harmed him, and they could have their first time all over again. 

Taking a tray up to their room, Antonio let the door swing open, his head hung in shame as he walked over to Lovino, giving him the tray, glad that he was now dressed.

Opening amber eyes, Lovino scowled at the other man, though he felt it wavering. 

The man looked so guilty and upset. 

W-Well he should! He deserved to feel such horrid emotions for not only butchering their first time with such horrid accusations, but taking away his virginity in such a harsh manner. 

As if to cut at the Spaniard more- for he was truly offended to the core that he'd been accused of cheating- when he took the tray he shot the man a filthy stare. 

"I wonder if you knew that I was a virgin before last night," he hissed, his tone pained.

It was an effort to sit up, pain rocketing up his spine like electrical shocks set to the highest voltage. Staring at his food, guilt started to hit him. 

Antonio had prepared all of his favourites, and there was so much tomato that normally he'd be wiggling in delight, or at least restraining doing so. The man was really trying and he was giving him such a hard time. 

T-Tch! 

One dinner didn't make up for virginity or accusations of cheating! Silently, he began to eat, savouring the taste of tomatoes on his tongue. 

It was so delicious…

Biting his lip, the Spaniard stood next to Lovino's bed for a few moments before scurrying off to run the male a lovely hot bath. Of course Antonio had know that a meal wouldn't have made up for anything he had previously done, but he had hoped that maybe Lovino would have forgiven him just a little bit. 

"R-right... I know Lovi... I'm so sorry" Walking into their joint bathroom, Antonio leant over the tub, running the hot water and mixing in some bath bubbles. There wasn't much else that he could think of that might help Lovino, dinner, a bath, what else could he do? 

Kissing it better was out of the option, Lovino was being extra hostile, if he even attempted to get closer to him in a sexual way he would no doubt be stabbed to death with some kind of blunt instrument. 

"Would you like a bath Lovi? It might help..."

The Italian scowled at his food. Stupid Antonio, why was the man making it so difficult to be angry with him and hate him? 

Maybe because when he was normally angry with the Spaniard, it was play angry, and the man was laughing and beaming and saying just how cute he was. Now the man hung his head and looked so guilty and distressed, it was upsetting to even him to be angry.

Damn it…

"I can barely sit, bastard, how do I take a bath without drowning myself?" he called back harshly. Though, the warm waters sounded appealing… And he still smelt of sex and blood… "It better be warm… And you're not touching me- you help me there and then you get out! Damned if I let you see me naked again, monster!"

Oh, ouch, wait, maybe that was a bit harsh… 

But Antonio knew that he said some things he didn't mean recklessly when he was angry, right? 

Lovino closed his eyes, eyebrows furrowing in pain, sadness and anger. 

Why was he so conflicted?? The man had essentially raped him- even though he had enjoyed it in the end- and accused him of the worst possible crime for an Italian. 

Wh-What was he supposed to do?

Smile and forgive the man with a platter full of tomato dishes and a hot soak? 

N-No! 

He couldn't! 

Surely no! 

Wait… 

Hadn't Antonio been told that he was cheating? 

The man hadn't come up with it on his own… 

Yes… 

Cheating with Arthur! Francis had said so—

Francis. 

Amber eyes narrowed into a ferocious glare. Had the stupid Frenchman been planning on saying so, so that the British man was attacked first and then mistakes would be cleared up once Antonio got to him? 

It was a prank on England gone wrong…

So very wrong…

So wrong that Antonio wasn't about to forgive Francis so easily. 

Knowing that Lovino would be mad at him for centuries (at this rate anyway), the Spaniard wasn't going to let this prank rest until he got his own back on the French bastard that did this to their relationship. Okay, so perhaps not all of it could be blamed on Francis, Antonio should have confronted Lovino before attacking him, but still, Francis had the biggest part to play in this. 

At Lovino's harsh words, something inside of Antonio... well snapped wasn't the right word, he had snapped last night, more like something inside of Antonio woke up, his frown of sorrow turning into one of anger, standing up from where he had been kneeling on the floor and marching out of the bathroom, not even giving Lovino a second glance as he slammed the bedroom shut, already on his way down the stairs. 

Screw Francis being happy and thinking that his plan had worked, Antonio was about to give the blonde the biggest shock of his life, and not return home for a few days so that he wouldn't have to look at the angry face of his little Lovi. 

It killed him to see that face.

The Italian had only stared with wide amber eyes as Antonio had up and left, angry. 

Again? 

Angry at him again!? 

When he heard the front door slam, Lovino's bottom lip began to tremble, large hot tears in his eyes. And then he broke. Pulling his knees to his chest, the brunette cried and cried, sobbing loudly and hysterically. He'd made Antonio angry again, but this time it was his fault. 

Damn it! 

Why couldn't he uphold a relationship with anyone? 

He was so stupid!

After sobbing for hours, Lovino ate the meal gone cold, licking the plate clean slowly and lovingly, for the Spaniard had made it for him, and his tongue wasn't letting a single bit go to waste. He'd attempted to bathe, but the water had turned cold when he managed to crawl his way to the bathroom, now in pain once more as he waited for hot water to refill the bath. He'd scrubbed at his olive coloured skin until it was raw red, crying until his eyes were puffy and he had to drink some water to rehydrate himself again, for he kept crying. 

That night, he couldn't move, lying in their shared bed curled on the edge, staring blankly at the wall with tears silently rolling across his nose and cheeks to soak his hair and pillow. Quickly, he had surrendered this and had managed to wonder to the kitchen- an act that forced him to crawl down the stairs, stumbling and crashing and bruising and cutting himself more before he reached the fridge and his bottles of wine. 

Easily he drank the first one, drunk out of his wits completely and crying harder, slumped against their kitchen counter which still smelt like fresh tomatoes and Antonio. 

Oh god, he wanted him back, so desperately! 

The next few days blurred, unaware what had happened to himself or his lover (were they still lovers?). He could only vaguely recall his idiot brother's face looking at him in panic and concern as he found him drunk on the kitchen floor in tears, and then being carried back upstairs to bed by the German potato head, the blonde excusing himself while Feliciano changed his brother's clothes to something that didn't reek of wine and tears. He'd been drinking for days straight, and his gut had a vendetta for him. 

No matter how good the wine, it was not sustenance enough for him to live, so he had been grateful when fresh pasta had touched his tongue as his stupid younger brother- the idiot who had caused his pain indirectly- fed him. 

Much to little Italy's dismay, he'd had to leave that next morning, confiscating all the wine (for "his own safety" the man had claimed) and leaving a note for Antonio, who only god knew where he was, for Lovino said nothing, only cried.

Cried and drunkenly begged for Antonio to come back to him. 

 

The tanned Spaniard, angry and a bit confused, had decided to pay his good old friend Francis a visit. 

Needless to say there wasn't that much that needed to be discussed, verbally anyway. 

Antonio had mentioned a few things, Francis had cowered in a corner until he had been dragged out. Loosing his temper, just a tad, Antonio had possibly hit Francis a couple of times, maybe the odd kick here and there. 

Anyway once he had finished beating the crap out of his once best friend, he had stopped for a drink, calmed down, and left Francis with a verbal warning, as if the bruises weren't enough. 

Never say that Antonio didn't care for his little Italian. 

Killing for him was easy, keeping him happy however...

As Romano entered his mind once more, Antonio wasn't sure if he should rush home or never return there ever again. Who would want to see him after something like that, he could hardly even bare to look at himself in the mirror any more. 

Home was really the only place left for him to go, so that was where he found himself, a bit of Francis' blood on his clothes, and a lot more relaxed than he had been before. 

Stepping inside, Antonio bit his lip, stopping himself from calling out his usual 

"I'm hoooome~"


	6. Chapter 5

It felt like forever, laying by himself, crying, waiting for the effects of days' worth of alcohol to wear off. Lovino felt absolutely shattered, the pain in his lower back fading, having stopped bleeding a day or so ago, but still feeling so raw. He paid attention to nothing anymore, not even registering the door to his home opening, remaining as silent as he'd been the past few days- bar his loud and painful sobs for a lot of those hours. 

Besides, it was probably his stupid brother coming to check on him again with that stupid potato head.

Stupid German who had caused so much of this mess. 

Fucking bastard.

It wasn't until he didn't hear the overly cheery, loud or worried voice of his brother that the brunette began to wonder just who had let themselves into his home. 

Was it an invasion? 

God, no, he couldn't handle having Southern Italy invaded and ripped from him and being taken from Spain, surely he'd die then! But what did Antonio want with him anyway, if the man doubted him so much to accuse him of cheating? 

Let whoever just entered their home have their way with him, he didn't care anymore!

If it was the Spaniard, he'd find Feliciano's note of warning of the drunk Italian's state and concern for the elder Italian and then eventually find him in his darkened room lying as still as ever on his side, tears silently falling from blank amber eyes. But if it was someone else… 

Then Antonio would return home to find no Italian, only the mess of a pathetic struggle and evidence of heavy wine drinking.

Antonio had found the note on the side, at first he wasn't going to read it, why should he concern himself with anything at all, he was feeling miserable and that was going to stay that way for a good few months, maybe even years at this rate. 

But then his curiosity got the best of him. 

Grabbing the note, Antonio took a seat, slowly reading over the words.

A few seconds was all it took.

A few seconds was all it took for Antonio to run up the stairs, slide along the landing and body slam Lovino's door open, stumbling slightly as he realised the door had actually been open, the note now long forgotten on the floor in the kitchen as he ran over to his lovers bed. 

Slowing as he neared the bed, Antonio swallowed deeply, kneeling down and placing a hand on Lovino's head softly. "Lovi I... I'm so sorry... Look, I went to talk to Francis..." Noticing the blood still on his hand, Antonio quickly pulled it back, already forgetting about the blood he had smeared into his own hair.

Flinching at the sound of the door crashing open, Lovino shut his eyes tightly, trying to shrink in on himself. As the hand touched his head, he flinched and let out a sob, only to hear Antonio's voice. 

Opening his eyes quickly, Lovino turned watery and slightly red- from crying and being drunk- brown eyes to his lover. 

Or former lover? 

What was Antonio to him now? 

More like what was he to Antonio?

The moment Francis was mentioned, tears welled up in his eyes again and he struggled to sit up, awkwardly crawling to the edge of the bed, and without care that the man was splattered in blood, he threw his arms around the Spaniard, crying heavily on his shoulder where he rested his head.

"B-Bastardo! Stupido bastardo! Never leave me again!" the angry and distressed Italian shouted, voice trembling as he shook, tugging the man closer to the bed to make it easier to hold him, because god, his ass still hurt that little bit.

Wrapping his arms around Lovino, Antonio held the small male against him, sighing to himself. "I will never leave you again... that is... if you can handle being around me. Little Lovi, I never meant to hurt you, what I did cannot be forgiven, but I want you to know that I love you, and as long as you want me by your side I will always be there to save you" Which was true, he would always be there, even if Lovi didn't want to ask for help he would come to his aid.

Running his fingers through Lovino's hair, trying to calm his little lover down, Antonio hadn't even realised that he was now petting his lovers curl, he was too busy pressing kisses to Lovino's forehead, muttering soft apologies.

A tremble racked through the little Italian's body at the hands in his hair, particularly at the fingers brushing over his curl. 

A soft whine released from his lips and the brunette pressed himself closer to the Spaniard, his breath turning to more of a pant, the hot air that must have reeked of wine falling against Antonio's neck.

"A-Antonio…" he muttered softly, a blush staining his cheeks as he sniffled, trying to jerk his head away from the hand that kept touching that sensitive curl, but then press forward to the man to show he wasn't trying to have the man not touch him. He didn't want to be giving off mixed signals. And damn it, the tears of distress were really contradicting his blush and pooling heat due to his curl being touched…

 

It had been a few weeks since that incident, and despite the fact that Lovino had said he had forgiven Antonio, the Spaniard was still stepping on egg shells around his younger lover. 

Things had been said and done to try and rebuild the bond between them, but as of yet Antonio just couldn't imagine the two of them going back to the way they had been before. Sure, he had beaten the crap out of Francis for telling him such lies about Lovino, and they had been given a whole warehouse full of the finest wine as a pathetic kind of apology, but both him and Italy had agreed it wasn't anywhere near enough to make up for what had happened because of the blonde. 

Antonio had dealt with a rather upset Feli as well. 

How dare big brother Spain make Lovino cry, right? 

If it hadn't been for Lovino swiftly telling his brother off Spain doubted if he would have stayed with the Italian. Still, since... that night, Lovino had been avoiding him somewhat, and needless to say, so had Antonio been avoiding Lovino. 

Yes he loved him, he just didn't feel right. 

Sitting down on the sofa that night, Antonio stretched out, closing his eyes as he listened the music coming from the local radio station. Lovino had gone out shopping with Feli, now all Antonio had to do was to wait for their return.

But that was it. 

Lovino was through with this crap. 

The Italian had already forgiven Antonio- telling the man straight to his face (with a few more cusses than necessary, perhaps, but that was just his personality!) that he was forgiven and that it was okay now. 

It was, really, it was… Lovino had forgiven him. He'd even recovered physically, no longer walking with a limp, and after the initial shock and having the man vanish, Lovino was back to normal.

Well… As best as he could be with Antonio treating him like he was made of fucking porcelain. 

Fishing his keys out from his pocket, after dumping his grocery bags on the ground, Lovino shoved open the door, grabbing the bags and entered the house, bumping it closed with his hips and kicking his shoes home. 

"Oi! Bastardo! Where are you?" Lovino called, and though he tried to sound casual, a part of him sounded a bit apprehensive. He wasn't afraid, no, fuck off. But every time he returned home, every time he pushed open their door he would see the place he was pinned and taken advantage of, always listening, calling out into the house to hear where Antonio was.

But he wasn't afraid.

No, far from it.

It excited him.

The thought of Antonio greeting him in his usual cheery manner and then saucily walking up to him, pressing him into a wall and having his way with him made shivers race up the Italian's spine. And despite himself, Lovino wanted that dominant and possessive Antonio back, growling dirty words in his ear in Spanish, pinning him down and making him obey.

And damn it, he was going to be getting what he wanted.

"I'm going to make the dinner tonight, si?" Lovino called as he padded silently into the kitchen, dumping the materials on the bench top, beginning to sort through them. With the help of a good bottle of wine, fresh tomatoes, pasta and a hearty meal, he would seduce and temp that Spanish lover of his into wanting him, even if it cost him his walking ability for a few days.

"Sí mi tomate pequeño" The Spaniard called out before slowly moving from where he had been lounging on the sofa. Helping his little Lovino was something of habit, he had always done it before... the incident. If anything Lovino was more independent than the old days. 

Purely by choice of course, if Antonio had it his way Lovino would be completely dependant on him for the rest of their lives. Like a married couple without the marriage. But they were married, and as Antonio went through the mess that was his mind and barely rational thoughts, he didn't even notice the position he was now in.

More so, the back he was now pressed against, his arms firmly around that lovely waist he adored, staring down to the food that Lovino was preparing for their meal. 

Humming to himself, Antonio let his eyes slip closed, practically napping against Lovino's back. 

The smell of Tomato's filled the air, and Antonio couldn't help but smile, his lips pressing to the sun kissed skin.

With his back firmly pressed to Antonio's chest, Lovino tensed slightly, his breath hitching in his throat, fingers twitching and nearly dropping the tomato he had been holding when arms wrapped around his waist, his heart drumming in his chest. 

Taking in a deep and shaky breath, the Italian scolded himself. 

No, there was no reason to experience fear, he wanted this, wanted Antonio back to the way he was before. 

That was why he was cooking dinner! 

Yes, he could do it, he could do it!!

Sweet fucking Christ, he couldn't believe he'd just had to give himself a pep talk to make dinner…


	7. Chapter 6

Cutting tomatoes and preparing the ingredients, Lovino started to put his plan into action. 

When lips pressed to his skin, he gave a soft encouraging sigh, pressing back into the other's firm and muscled chest, squirming slightly as he wiggled his hips a bit. Lifting a tomato piece up to his lips, he pushed it into his mouth- and the tips of his fingers-, sucking softly before removing his fingers and chewing, some tomato juices running down his hand. 

The tomatoes were delicious, and fresh, and they made him almost purr in satisfaction. He just had to act as though Antonio wasn't there, because trickles of anxiety still ran through his blood, and his heart pounded in his chest. But he wanted this; he wanted Antonio to be normal again, to stop acting like he was made of fucking porcelain!!

"Oi, bastardo," Lovino uttered in his usual scolding tone, lifting another piece of tomato to his lips before pausing and nibbling lightly on an end, "You need to try these tomatoes." Instead of eating it himself, he directed the tomato to the Spaniards lips, pressing it forward to be eaten.

Leaning forwards, Antonio took a bite out of the tomato, his hand moving from where it had been touching Lovino to cover the Italian's hand with his own. It was only after the bite that Antonio had seen the juice dripping down that tanned skin, and before he could even think about what he was doing he had leant forwards, licking the juice up so that it would not go to waste.

Tomatos were nice, yes, but combining his little lover and Tomatos? 

Well nothing could beat that taste. 

As his eyes opened (he was still unsure of when they had closed), Antonio paused, tongue still pressed against Lovino's skin before realisation hit him like a brick in the face. All at once Antonio had pulled back from Lovino, a look of shock and pure disgust (At himself) covering his face. 

"Ah.. Lo sentimos" Muttering his apology, Antonio looked to the floor "I'll go and prepare the table" 

Damn Lovino's sexy body, his tasty Tomato's, and his ability to stun the Spaniard senseless.

Lovino blinked, stunned his face a deep shade of red, much the colour of the damn tomato that Antonio had just consumed. And damn it, he looked like he had enjoyed it too! Of course, shock quickly flitted to anger as the other pulled away and apologised. 

"You will do no such thing, bastardo. Get some wine," he snapped with a huff, continuing to cut up more tomatoes. Damn it, he just had to try harder, it seemed. "If you want to spend time setting the table, fine, I do not care." 

Of course, he really did care…

Picking up another piece of tomato, Lovino bent forward slightly to rest his elbows in a nonchalant way on the bench top, his back arched as he placed the tomato in his mouth, allowing some juices to dribble down his chin. "I bet these tomatoes will make me feel better than you could anyway." A slightly harsh and low blow, but he was trying to stir a reaction out of Antonio- challenging the man.

Would the Spaniard rise to the challenge, though?

Antonio felt a pang in his chest at Lovino's words, but as he stepped forwards to tell Lovino, to show him that he could pleasure the boy a lot more than any tomato, he was reminded once again of what he had done, that Lovino was telling him the truth when he said that Antonio couldn't make him feel as good as that little bit of food would.

How he envied that Tomato, with Lovino's lips running over it's red skin, how he wished to feel the tongue, but it was forbidden to him now. 

A forbidden fruit he wanted so badly he was lost with desire.

Lowering his head, Antonio sighed softly before exiting the room, making his way to the dining room to set the table out for their meal. This was going to be a long night, he could already tell he was going to do something he would later regret. 

Antonio did not just do that… Antonio did not just walk out of the room with his head hung and refusing to touch him. Lovino stared after him with wide amber eyes, frown on his face and lips parted in shock. 

H-Had he just not taken the bait? 

Like a slap to the face, Lovino understood now that Antonio was still in that moment. Hadn't the Italian already said a million times that he had forgiven him?? 

Scowling at the meal before him, Lovino continued to cook, his hands shaking slightly in what he hoped was rage, and not a nervous relief. Because truth be told, it still made him anxious. But not scared, no! He wanted Antonio, and wanted him badly! 

When dinner was finally cooked, Lovino managed to juggle the dish in his hands with the bottle of wine tucked under his arm, moving and placing them both on the set table before biting down on the cork in the bottle with his teeth, twisting slightly before yanking, the cork leaving with a pop sound. 

Raising an eyebrow at the table, he noticed one thing missing. 

Actually, two, if he counted correctly. 

Wine glasses and Antonio. 

"Oi! Dinner's ready!" Lovino called as he removed the cork from his mouth, fetching the wine glasses and setting them before each plate, pouring a decent amount in each.

If some tomatoes and a good dose of wine would help Antonio loosen up, then good. If not, Lovino himself would use wine as an excuse to start playing a bit dirty.

Antonio took his time making his way to the table, probably more than he really should have, stopping off at some pictures on the wall to examine them, time wasting really, until he finally stepped into their dining room, his stomach letting out a soft grumble as he let his eyes roam over the lovely food that his little Lovino had made for him.

Making his way over to the table, Antonio took his seat, admiring the food before glancing to Lovino. It was moments like these that made him anxious, he always wondered, in the back of his mind of course, if Lovino would ever poison what he had made for Antonio, as a way of getting his own back, or drugged his food so that he could hurt Antonio, they were small stupid thoughts, that was for sure, but that wasn't to say that Lovino didn't have every right to do so.

Ignoring the wine on the table (he hadn't put out the wine glasses for a reason), Antonio started to eat his food, and as the time passed in silence, Antonio had managed to finish off his plate, a smile gracing his face by the end of his male, setting his cutlery down as he looked to Lovino "Gracias Lovino"

That had been perhaps the most awkward dinner in a while or Lovino. He'd sat and eaten quietly, his heart drumming in his chest, now totally unsure of what to say. Normally Antonio was blabbing on about this or that, and he was responding with snide or smart remarks, telling him to shut up and eat or something of the like. 

His nerves had helped him consume not only his glass of wine, but another one… and another… 

Okay, so he was still recovering from his depression, and that had been to just drink wine until he was drowning in it. But he wasn't depressed now, just a bit anxious and needy. Gods… "You haven't tried the wine," Lovino pointed out, his tone of voice slightly huskier, his cheeks flushed red from the alcohol as he grabbed the bottle, giving it a little wiggle before Antonio. 

"Do you want some or is this going to keep me company tonight, eh?" he asked, raising the bottle to his lips and teasing around the rim of the bottle with his tongue, sucking softly before taking a bit in his mouth, tilting the bottle back and drinking.

Fuck glasses. 

This was tactic number two. 

"I'm sure I could use my imagination on how to make myself feel even better with this and a few tomatoes, hm?" he practically purred, now cradling the bottle to his chest. At this rate, he'd end up forgetting his whole purpose for making the dinner and wine and just wind up drinking and getting himself all depressed.

Antonio better hurry up and kiss him or touch him or something already!

Antonio could hardly stop the frown that covered his face, standing up from his seat the Spaniard walked over to Lovino, something akin to sympathy in his eyes. Taking the bottle forcibly from Lovino, Antonio slowly walked away from his little lover and into the kitchen, pouring what was left of the bottle down the sink. He'd be damned if he let Lovino drink as much as he had that night, Antonio had been sure he'd gotten rid of all of the bottles in the house, so either Feli let him buy some more, or the Italian had been taking gifts of apologies from Francis.

Francis was the starter of all of his problems.

"Do what you like Lovino, but you've had enough to drink, perhaps you need to calm down"

The moment he had his bottle torn from his grip- and yes, he'd had a tight hold on his precious red liquid- his heart began a jack hammer beat in his chest. 

Yes! 

Forceful Antonio! 

Antonio with spirit! 

Antonio… Antonio… Pouring his fucking wine down the sink?! 

Oh son of a bitch, no.

"I don't need to calm down! I haven't drunk enough!" Lovino shouted out. He wasn't even slurring yet! He was barely tipsy in fact! Standing up, the Italian stumbled briefly before gaining his footing, moving into the kitchen to glare at the Spaniard's back with a now empty win bottle. Oh fuck was he getting riled up now. His fingers twitched briefly as he spied some more tomatoes. 

Fine, Antonio wanted him to play dirty and resort to last measures? Fine. He would!

Acting as drunk as he could, the Italian stumbled forward, purposefully tripping over his own feet as he reached the tomatoes, taking one in his hands as his other hand went up- shyer than he would have liked to appear- to his curl, blatantly stroking it as he ran his tongue along the tomato's skin. 

With a soft moan and whine, Lovino found himself leaning heavily on the wall, ignoring Antonio as he rubbed the stray curl between his fingers, stroking, tugging it so that it was straight before releasing, all the while moaning. He had to act drunk, and most drunk people got horny, right?

But still, he had to be careful. And really, would Antonio take the bait?

Now here was a mixture of feelings. 

On one hand, Antonio felt sorry for Lovino, putting himself out like that, drunk and obviously mad at Antonio, but then on the other hand, he was angry, incredibly angry at what Lovino was doing. 

Just what did he want from Antonio!? 

After his little breakdown Antonio had done everything in his power to make things up to his lover, but he was breaking that all apart by what he was doing!

As his eyebrow twitched, Antonio stepped forwards, grabbing both of Lovino's wrists in a hard grasp, pinning them above the Italian's head "No me jodas Lovino, why don't you tell me what the fuck you want from me, you're giving me all these mixed messages, you shudder in disgust when I hold you, but here you are laying yourself out for me like some kind of.. kind of... Puto! Make up your mind and tell me what you want so I can fucking give it to you!"

The moment his wrists were grasped, the tomato fell from his hands, amber eyes wide in shock and a trickle of fear. 

No, this was Antonio; it was okay because it was different from last time. 

None the less, he couldn't restrain the shiver as he leaned heavily against the wall. 

"Tell you what I want? Bastardo! That is all I have been doing! I forgive you, damn it! Stop fucking chickening out- you are not a man, coward!" Lovino growled back, his eyes narrowing as he struggled to move forward, grateful the other's face was near. "I want you, damn it, that is what I want," he whispered, his breath laced with wine falling against Antonio's as he brushed their lips briefly, whining. 

Gods, Antonio hadn't even kissed him since that incident and it made him tremble. 

With need or fear, Lovino couldn't tell.

Antonio blinked in confusion, his face softening, but the grip on Lovino's wrists not, if anything it tightened. Lovino couldn't mean what he thought the young Italian meant, could he? No, the Spaniard must have just been imagining it, yes, that must have been what was going on. Pulling his head back, just enough so that their lips were no longer close enough to touch, Antonio let out a soft sigh, his eyebrows furrowed together in thought. 

"You want me, yet you call me a coward, you say I'm not a man and yet you're still acting like a human child. We're not like them Lovino, so stop trying to act like one, we're nations, if you have something you want me to know you tell me out right, these hints, the swears, the drinking... it all has to stop. How can I take you seriously when you're breath stinks of wine?" Pulling back from Lovino, Antonio's gaze was cold before he turned on his heels and left the kitchen, calling back over his shoulder.

"Talk to me when you're sober"

Amber eyes widened as he was left alone, his hands lowering back down to his sides slowly, staring after the Spaniard. He had been left alone again. Antonio hadn't even kissed him, or whispered anything dirty in his ear. Lovino was starting to get mad now. 

In a move he would probably regret later, the Italian bent down and gripped the tomato that had fallen from his hands earlier, snarling as he pegged the food full force at his lover's back, watching it splatter on his shirt. It was a waste of the tomato, and it killed him to have done that, but fuck was he pissed off.

"Fuck you bastard! I'm perfectly sober, otherwise I would not have been able to hit you from this distance!" he shouted. By the time Antonio figured out that he had just essentially wasted a tomato due to his anger, Lovino will have picked a new strategy, surely. It had really been an impulsive thing to do. "Now you have a man here who has fucking forgiven you, and wants you. And damn it, asshole, I lo—" The Italian froze mid sentence, shocked to find himself trembling.

What was going on? 

Why was his body shaking. 

It was almost the same as that night, the way his body had instinctively trembled…

Had he… done something wrong?


	8. Chapter 7

Antonio had been fully prepared to walk away and let the drunken Lovino calm down.

Had. 

But once again his little Italian had over stepped the line, and damn it, Antonio had been holding back until now. Feeling the tomato hit his white shirt, and feeling the juice and skin slip down his back to the floor, it was like the whole room had darkened, become colder and icier as the seconds went by.

Antonio tried so hard to calm himself down, to relax and count to ten, but as his lover yelled at him, words that sounded angry but were loving, he couldn't hold himself any more.

Turning around, Antonio's eyes met Lovino's, slowly stalking forwards as he started to undo his shirt. "Lovino, you little fuck, you've ruined my shirt, and to top it all off you're acting like a wanton whore. I've tried, oh yes I've tried to hold back, but you just keep pushing me. I can't help but think you WANT me to rape you again. Is that what you want you little whore?"

Licking his suddenly dry lips, Lovino stared at the other with wide auburn eyes, all anger practically dripping from his face like liquid. His heart was hammering again and it was giving off those familiar warning bells from the first night, and though he was afraid, just a little, he knew he wanted Antonio to grab him, hold him… God, he needed him! 

"Call me a whore again, I dare you!" Lovino snapped back cockily, excitement drumming in his chest. 

God he loved it when that Antonio spoke in dirty that sexy Spanish accent to him.

That had been all of the encouragement Antonio needed, his hands slamming against the wall either side of Lovino's head, towering over the younger Italian with a face of stone in place of his usual smile. 

"Eres como una putita sucia" Sometimes it was annoying how he reverted to Spanish, but he just couldn't think of a better way to talk to Lovino now that he had pushed him that little bit too far. There was something nagging Antonio in the back of his mind this time that wasn't telling him to stop - it was telling him that Lovino clearly wanted this, this angry and possessive side of Antonio, and damn it, Antonio liked to give Lovino what he wanted. 

Gripping Lovino's chin, Antonio leant forwards, enough so that his lips were ghosting against Lovino's "te encanta sentir mis dedos dentro de ti"

Lovino jumped slightly at the hands, and the sheer resounding noise it had made, and a shiver tingled up his spine, feeling his member twitch in his pants at the filthy words, that hard and angry expression on the possessive Spaniard, and his lips so close yet not close enough! 

God, he could taste his breath!

Whimpering softly, Lovino's hands remained by his sides, unsure of what to do with themselves. 

What could he do? 

Push Antonio. 

Yes, push and push until the man snapped!

Reaching up, Lovino gripped the man's shirt, mainly undone and giving the Italian a delicious view of the man's tanned and muscled torso. With a lick of his lips, he yanked his hands apart, ripping off the remaining buttons and leaving that chest for him to see, making it clear he was staring before turning auburn eyes back to emeralds. "Tu sai quello che voglio," he practically purred in Italian. Because god, that Spanish was getting him off he couldn't help but fall back into Italian...

Lovino was right, Antonio did know what his younger lover want. Not that the ripping of his shirt was any indication. Or that Antonio needed an indication to what Lovino wanted. The look in his little Italian's eyes was enough to tell him that. 

For a second, Antonio's mind wandered. 

Back to when the twins were young, and he would always say he had wanted little Feli and not his little Lovino. Oh God how wrong he had been, if only he could give his past self an image of what was happening now, he would never have said such cruel words... or would he? 

Clearly Lovino liked the roughness of him now.

A smirk graced his face, something that hadn't appeared there since the Spanish Armada, but damned it felt good. Closing the small gap left between their lips, Antonio pressed into his Italian, hand slipping from the males chin to his neck, effectively kissing him out of breath, tongue exploring, teeth nipping, lips mashing against skin as he pressed forwards, hand coming from the wall to land firmly on Lovino's hip.

Seeing the grin on the former pirate's face sent shivers racing down the Italian's spine and he moaned, instantly giving access to his mouth as he kissed back hungrily, hands wandering and groping all along Antonio's chest, stomach, muscles, shoulders and finally settling in the man's chocolate coloured hair. 

Panting through his nose as he kissed, Lovino moaned loudly and wantonly, lifting a leg up to rub it against Antonio's hip before hooking it around the man's waist. Drawing their hips close, he ground them against each other in a slow, torturous circle, his arousal hardening the more the Spaniard touched him, kissed him- possessed him.

As their hips were rocking against each other, the Spaniard moved his hands down Lovino's body before placing them firmly on that Luscious behind of his lover. Oh he had been craving the tightness that had welcomed him since that night. 

Dreams would plague him, taunting him in just how wonderful it had felt to finally be inside of his little lover, and now was hardly different, his cock was swelling in his pants, and having Lovino humping him wasn't deterring his lust in the slightest. 

If only Lovino could do this more often, out right ask for what he wanted instead of hiding behind alcohol, and his yelling. Moving his lips away from Lovino's, Antonio kissed along his cheeks, his hands pulling Lovino higher against the wall until the Spaniard had access to the pale skin on Lovino's neck. Nipping and leaving love marks, Antonio continued to grind his body against Lovinos, wondering if this would be enough to satisfy his Italian.

"A-Ahh!" Auburn eyes fluttered shut, wrapping his legs tightly around the Spaniard's waist, rocking their hips together as he struggled to drive the man to do more… More! 

God, he had to make the man snap more, didn't he? Lovino's head fell back, knocking against the wall as he continued his movements with his hips, panting loudly as his fingers tangled in chocolate coloured hair. He had to drive this man over the edge. "A-A-Anto-niooo!" he moaned loud and long, breathing a lusty sigh.

At the moan of his name, Antonio's teeth sunk into the flesh he had been covering with his love. The Spaniard wasn't sure why, but hearing Lovino make such a sound, him being the cause, well it made him want to hurt Lovino, in a pleasure sort of way, and what with his hands being busy groping his little Lover while they humped each other, all he had left at his disposal was his mouth. 

Of course, when he tasted copper Antonio pulled back, lapping at the damaged skin as hands slipped under Lovino's clothing, his hands feeling bare skin. "¿Ninguna ropa interior?"

Lovino cried out at the pain, a loud moan falling from his lips almost immediately afterwards, feeling his cock twitch in his pants as he felt the man's tongue lapping up what he was sure was his blood. He loved this rough side of Antonio… God how he loved it… He whimpered at the hands on flesh, shaking his head. He was nearly putty in the former pirate's hands 

"No… No ropa interior," Lovino mumbled back in Spanish, grinding forward as he took the Spanish man as his own personal humping toy, grinding against him like a dog in heat, moaning and panting and whimpering. "Por favour, Antonio…"

Antonio couldn't help himself, he really couldn't. Pulling back from Lovino, so that they were no longer a tangled mass of limbs and heavy petting, Antonio arched an eyebrow at the flustered little Italian he had marked and humped against the wall. 

Really now, Antonio look composed, but he trying his hardest not to just dry fuck Lovino. Despite knowing that Lovino liked the harshness, the Spaniard was pretty sure he knew what else Lovino would like just as much. Pulling his torn shirt from his body, Antonio turned, walking into the dining room where they had been eating not long before, pulling a chair and swinging it around before sitting himself down, facing the door and waiting for Lovino to follow.

Jaw set agape in shock, a flush of arousal high on the Italian's cheeks, Lovino wasn't quite sure what to do with himself when the Spaniard pulled away and simply left calmly. Che cazzo?? Left a wanton and shaking mess, Lovino ran a hand through his hair, without even thinking of his state of appearance, marched forward after Antonio, wanting to show the man how desperate he was for him, and damned if the bulge in his pants wasn't a clear sign of how badly he wanted him… 

"Hey, Antonio, I—" Freezing in the doorway, Lovino felt as though he'd walked right into something. God, he hoped he had… His member twitched in his pants staring at his lover, fantasising so many different scenarios, phrases and clothes to fit the scene, hungrily drinking in the sight of Antonio's bare torso. 

"Nnn, Antonio…" he practically purred, his hand twitching with the restrained urge to just yank his pants down and jerk himself off to the sight of his lover.

That smirk didn't seem to want to leave his face. Which was kind of bad, he knew that his jaw would be painful in the morning just from the smirking, so there was no way he was going down on Lovino tonight. 

Although he wouldn't have minded, he would have to save it for when he got used to smirking again. 

Beckoning his lover over with a motion of his finger, Antonio spread his legs, hoping that Lovino would get the idea and kneel between them. It was probably giving Lovino the wrong idea, what with his erection pressing up against his trousers, his bulge clearly visible, but how else was he going to get Lovino closer to him?

Amber eyes stared fixatedly on the other, trailing slower as he noticed the bulge- god, such a big bulge- before forcing his eyes back to Antonio, his mouth suddenly very dry. 

God, could Antonio get any sexier? 

Resisting the urge to touch himself, Lovino walked forward silently and obediently, moving so that he was between the Spaniard's legs, kneeling down and moving close, his hands massaging the other's inner thighs close to his crotch as he nuzzled it briefly before looking up to the other, waiting obediently. 

Soft pants fell from his lips, and he felt himself getting harder and harder as he simply watched the man and was ordered- even silently it was turning him on.

Licking his lips as he looked down to the Italian between his legs, Antonio honestly felt like this was some kind of dream. 

A very good, no doubt wet dream. 

Oh how he prayed he wasn't going to wake up any time soon, because he wanted to get the look on Lovino's face etched into his mind. Cupping Lovino's chin, Antonio brushed his thumb over the Italian's lips before pulling his hand back, and holding two fingers out for Lovino. "Chupe" He muttered, his other hand going to tangle in Lovino's hair, trying to subtly encourage him to suck on the fingers in front of his face.

Without skipping a heartbeat, Lovino gently held the other's wrist in his hands, subtly positioning Antonio's hand above his crotch as he leaned down, flicking his tongue over the pads of the fingers before running his tongue slowly up and down the digits, then sucking lightly on the tips.

Looking up at Antonio, he whimpered before closing his eyes, a sinful blush on his cheeks as he took the fingers in and out of his mouth slowly, giving the other suggestive ideas to what else his mouth and tongue could be doing. The Italian was taking his time wetting the man's fingers, wanting to prolong this and have the man fantasising and demanding for him to hurry. 

God, he felt so dirty sucking off the other's fingers, but damned if he didn't enjoy it.

Antonio was feeling the same way, his eyes lidding as he watched that pink tongue flick out over his digits. God, the Spainard couldn't wait any longer. Pulling Lovino up harshly by his hair, he pulled the Italian into his lap, meshing his lips with the others as his fingers sought out the other's entrance.

The first finger fit in easily, probably because his little Tomato was so willing, but that didn't stop Antonio from groaning at how wonderful it felt to have a part of his body back inside his lover, even if it was just a finger. 

Antonio would have loved to have taken his time pleasuring his little Lover, but he was desperate, and make quick work of preparing his lover - before yanking his fingers out, shuddering at the lack of pressure that then surrounded them. It was time for something bigger.

At the loss of the fingers, Lovino gave a pitiful whine, his back arching as he desperately tried to get more of that delicious feeling. The Italian was going insane without the man touching him!!

"Che cossa, figlio di puttana—" What had begun as a rant in Italian to have the man just ram it in already, it ended in a hitch of breath followed by a soft moan. God, he'd gladly ride the Spaniard, even without the man telling him to. 

Fuck, he'd ride him so hard that they would break the chair. Dio, si!

Turning around slowly, Lovino kicked his pants and boxers off, hastily unbuttoning his shirt and yanking at his tie, dropping both items to the ground as he slipped into Antonio's lap, gently grabbing his hair and kissing his neck repeatedly, worshipping him as he panted hot breath against his ear, nibbling the lobe. 

It was all a distraction as his other hand slipped down and grasped the other's hard member in his hand, giving it a few squeezes and tugs as he pretended to take his time directing the member to his entrance before raising his hips slightly, his own hard length twitching in excitement when he felt the tip press at his opening.

Using one hand to brace himself on Antonio's chest, Lovino lowered himself so just the tip was inside, moaning wantonly- and with a hint of pain, for that place was still a bit sensitive- before placing both hands on Antonio's chest and suddenly dropping all the way down, lodging the Spaniard deep inside of him. 

With a scream of pleasure-pain, Lovino ducked his head, burying his face in the other's neck and biting down, sucking, giving himself something to do.

But he wanted the pain too, god, he loved this… This feeling of being filled… And he wanted to start moving now, but damn it his legs were trembling as they struggled to lift him up.

Feeling Lovino lower himself was just beautiful, it was the only way Antonio could describe. 

How something could even feel beautiful was beyond him, but the moment he had felt the tip of little Antonio enter his lover his eyes had closed in pleasure. If anything would ever feel beautiful, it would be this, hands down. 

Talking about hands... Antonio's fingers slid down Lovino's sides before gripping the tanned Italian's hips firmly. 

The bite to his neck was harsh, but the Spaniard knew that Lovino could do a lot more damage than that, and Antonio wanted him to, wanted to feel the blood running down his neck, it was a mark that would last a while. So, keeping this in mind, Antonio tightened his grip on the slim hips, a bruising grip. 

This was of course just to guide him as he helped lift the male up before dropping him back down.

Despite the groan that left his lips, this pace was just too slow, Antonio couldn't stand not just ramming into his lover and having his wicked way with him. Obviously being ridden would have to wait for another time. Slipping his hands under Lovino's legs and standing up while making sure he was still deep inside of his lover, Antonio slammed the small frame against the nearest wall. 

Oh how he loved these walls, they came in handy so often. 

"Te amo" Antonio mumbled before pulling back, quickly slamming his hips forwards once again, a slick pounding sound echoing around the room as Antonio began to make love to the little Italian.

The grip that Antonio had on his hips was making the Italian shiver in delight, especially as he was helped in gathering his feet beneath him and raised, but then just as he was about to get his muscles to work, he was dropped, a scream of ecstasy ripping from the brunette's lips, his head thrown back in delight. 

In fact, Antonio had dropped him and he had landed with the other's member deep inside him and striking his prostate dead on. 

God, he was so painfully hard now. 

Lovino barely even noticed the change in position- his arms wrapped tightly around the Spaniard's neck keeping their bodies' close- until he felt his back slammed against the wall, moaning loudly. 

"A-Ahh, Antonio, ti amo, ti amo," Lovino babbled in Italian, no longer able to think about Spanish or English at all. Lovino barely had time to get that sentence out before he began moaning loudly in ecstasy, arching his back and clawing at the other's back in appreciation of the thrusts. 

"N-Nngh, duro—AH! D-Duro, Antonio!" he begged wantonly, bucking his hips against the other, grinding down when the other thrust up into him. 

The friction was delicious.

Antonio didn't last much longer, Lovino really was just too much for the Spaniard, but then having an Italian lover would always be hard, they were so bloody unpredictable and horny at the same time. But at least Lovino was talking to him, well, more like screaming at him, but in a good way for a change. 

Yes, this was the kind of screaming that Antonio would like to hear more often. 

With his face buried in Lovino's neck, his hand pumping furiously between their bodies, Antonio emptied himself into his lover, groaning loudly, continuing his movements inside of Lovino to help bring the Italian over the edge.

The moment he felt the other's essence spill inside of him and hit his prostate dead on with indescribable force, auburn eyes shot wide open in pleasure, combined with the fast and tight pumping of his member, Lovino threw his head back and screamed his lover's name, eyes now screwed shut in ecstasy. He could barely feel Antonio's hand continuing to milk him of his essence, or the way he lazily rocked his hips up into the other's hand and kept the Spaniard deep inside of him, sending jolts of pleasure through his spine with the continuous abuse of his sweet spot and all of the over stimulation.

Whimpering softly, Lovino let it draw off into a moan, his head still having fallen back and resting against a wall, panting harshly as sweat trickled down his body along with his own essence, cheeks deeply flushed and hair a mess. Lord, he hadn't even needed to grab his curl to experience that much pleasure… "Antonio…" he breathed softly, voice a fluttering moan, his hips slowing to almost a stop, grasping loosely onto the man, lightly scratching at his back.

Still inside of his small lover, Antonio let out a breath, lifting the body into his arms so that he could carry him, and not just fuck him against a wall. 

That had gone a lot better than Antonio had originally planned. 

From now on it was clear to him that Lovino would try and wind him up to get his darker side out. Which Antonio was now more than happy to do, if it got this kind of response from Lovino. 

Pressing a kiss to the Italian's shoulder, Antonio moved from the wall, Lovino heavy against his chest as he let himself slip from his lover. Sure, he was met with startling cold instead of his lovers heat, but he would have to have another 5 inches or so to actually be able to secure Lovino against his chest while walking with him and still remain inside of his lover. 

Antonio wasn't super man. 

Walking up the stairs, pressing the odd kiss to Lovino's skin whenever he could, Antonio happily fell to his bed with his lover in his arms, pushing some hair from Lovino's face now that his hands were free. "Mmm, you're a bit kinky really aren't you?" the Spaniard teased half heartedly. 

They would need to shower in the morning.

Blushing, Lovino merely buried his face in the Spaniard's neck, nipping at the skin there lightly in a form of irritation. "Shut up, you damn bastard," he muttered embarrassingly. "You're the kinky one, making such embarrassing commands!" 

Really, the Italian was only feigning dislike. 

In actuality, he loved the way Antonio behaved.

No doubt they would have many more 'arguments' in the near future, and Lovino couldn't wait.


	9. Epilogue

Lovino stretched out, wiggling his toes out from under the blanket as he tried to blink open his eyes. Last night had been the last night that Lovino had been forced to sleep in a bed that didn't have his Spanish lover in. All in all the week had been torture, but he had promised his brother that he wouldn't sleep in the same room as Spain while he was visiting, and in return Feliciono wouldn't be allowed to sleep in the same room as the potato bastard. 

Needless to say it was Lovino that came up with the treaty. One, he didn't particularly want to let his brother hear him while his Spanish lover got all excited, and two, he didn't want to hear his brother when the bastard got excited either. 

But back to Lovino trying to open his eyes. 

Where as he would usually see the plain white ceiling, all he saw was darkness, and the only reason that he realised something was wrong was because he could feel fabric around his eyes. Well that wasn't normal. Then he realised something else wasn't quite right. Sure he liked to spread out when he was sleeping, but why were both of his arms over his head? Tugging at his arms, Lovino yelped, quickly realising what was going on.

"Untie me you bastard!"

A dark chuckle filled Lovino's ears, making him shiver.

This wasn't like their usual games – Lovino hadn't been expecting it, and he couldn't see Spains sexy face. A little unnerving, but he was up for anything this time in the morning, as the lump in the sheets were no doubt showing the Spainard. "What the hell are you doing?! I demand that you-" a strong hand covered his mouth, effectively silencing him. 

"Do not demand from me, you're here for my pleasure~" The sultry voice was so beautiful, but without the face the Italian was more than a little bit worried. Spain having control was fun, but he still wanted to be able to see the man – he loved him, without seeing his face it was like he was just having sex with a random man. 

Not on his list of things to wake up to.

"H-Hey.. B-bastard, take off this blindfold!" Lovino had just about managed to stutter out, his nipples being abused by calloused hands. They were a workers hand, not that of some office man who sat in a chair all day, the hands of a man who worked hard for his money in the fields, farming and ploughing. The feeling against his soft skin was indescribable. Did loss of sight increase his senses?

Warm breath hit his skin, "My little Tomato – so red and beautiful, I just want to eat you up" At the bite to his chest Lovino yelped out, his body arching as he kicked about, trying to get his hands free. He couldn't take this any more, he had to touch the damn Bastard and see him!

Finally Spain untied his wrists – mainly for fear of the bed breaking.  
Lovino tore off his blind fold, throwing it in some general direction before grabbing his lovers hair and pulling their heads together, pulling him into a heated kiss. Teeth nipped at lips, tongues battling and saliva dripping down Lovino's chin. Just as Lovino was getting into the swing of things – and the general grinding of hips against hips – there was a loud bang against his door.

"YOU PROMISED LOVI!"

Before Lovino could even pull himself away from the Spainard and cover his shame, his door burst open, an upset looking Italian running into the room with an embarrassed German in the background, face flushed and rubbing the back of his head, not knowing where to look.

Why hadn't they left yet?

"Feli-!" "LOVINO! You bastardo!"

Wait what.

Did Feli just call him a Bastard? 

Was this the beginning of a new side of Italy?


End file.
